de nuevo en el tiempo
by mayura.karin
Summary: Hermione Granjer ha muerto en el momento que no debió, ahora, tiene otra oportunidad de poder vivir, pero tendrá que ir al pasado para arreglar las cosas que no debieron pasar, salvar vidas y descubrir cosas que estaban ocultas.
1. una oportunidad mas

**hola queridos amigos, a los que les gusta harry potter, aquí les traigo una historia espero que les guste, dejen comentarios de mejora, critica, que les gusto y no ;)**

**Declaro que los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, son de jk rowling.**

**Capitulo 1 Oportunidad**

Hermione Granjer ha muerto en el momento que no debió, ahora, tiene otra oportunidad de poder vivir, pero tendrá que ir al pasado para arreglar las cosas que no debieron pasar, salvar vidas y descubrir cosas que estaban ocultas.

Harry, hace varios años que había derrotado al señor oscuro y la paz era algo relativo pero más tranquilo que en tiempos anteriores no se había visto. Ahora Harry se encuentra trabajando en el ministerio de magia como auror al igual que ron draco y nevile. Mientras que Hermione no, ella estudia en la universidad de magia más importante que hay en el mundo mágico, tenía las calificaciones excelentes para poder pasar a ser un auror, pero por el momento solo tenía interés de seguir su gusto, aprender más.

Todos seguían buscando a los magos oscuros que aún seguían sueltos, Hermione que estaba en la universidad, a unos días de graduarse y nada menos de que dos carreras al mismo tiempo.

Los tres amigos inseparables se encontraban en la sala de ministerios, para ser más exactos en la oficina de Harry, celebrando por la próxima graduación de Hermione.

-¡Felicidades! –dijo con un gran abrazo Ron, su novio.

Los tres traían en su mano un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla. Los tres se veían mas grandes pero más maduros.

-Estoy seguro de que eres de las brujas más poderosas de los tiempo –dijo Harry viendo a la pareja que se abrazaba.

-Y la que nos pateará el trasero de la peor manera cada vez que la hagamos enojar –dijo Ron abrazando por la cintura a Hermione.

Los dos chicos miraban con orgullo a la mujer que estaba a un lado de ellos.

-Puede que sepa mucho pero ustedes son los que hacen todo –dijo ella un poco apenada.

¿estás bromeando? –dijo Harry incrédulo- hermione si no fuera por tus conocimientos no estaríamos aquí.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco por el comentario, todo el tiempo le dicen que si no fuera por ella, no estarían ellos ahí, pero ella piensa todo lo contrario que le faltan muchas cosas por mejorar. Sí, ha tenido la valentía como los de Gryffindor para poder derrotarlos, pero porque sus amigos estaban con ella y sus conocimientos, pero... De muchas cosas se arrepiente haber hecho, de no decir cosas y dejarse llevar por los sucesos y no hacer nada para cambiarlos.

-Voy por mas cerveza de mantequilla –dijo ron –no tardo.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron solos y se miraron, en todos los viajes y en la mayoría de las aventuras estuvieron los dos, siempre Hermione acompañaba a Harry y siempre lo protegía, a donde fuera Harry ahí estaba Hermione. Muchos conocen el nombre Hermione Granger pero de rostro no muchos como el rostro de Harry Potter.

-Quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de que te gradúes de dos carreras y con excelencia –dijo Harry un poco torpe- sabía que lo lograrías.

-Si, bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- es mi especialidad y regañarlos.

-Si es cierto –dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa- aun recuerdo como no nos dejabas copiar tus tareas y hacías que las hiciéramos y de ahí nos ayudabas o cuando te ponías a hacer tus horarios para estudiar meses antes.

-Si –dijo ella con una pequeña carcajada- Harry, yo... quiero, bueno, voy a trabajar aquí en el ministerio de magia pero en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica

-¿estás segura? –Harry se acercó a ella

-si –dijo Hermione.

Harry le abrazó mientras le daba la bienvenida al equipo, era obvio que ella no necesitaba hacer prueba, él sabía que ella era de las mejores brujas en estos tiempos.

Abrazados Hermione miró al rostro a Harry, los dos se miraban recordando el rostro, una inseguridad empezó a invadir a Hermione.

-Hermione –dijo Harry separándose de ella con nerviosismo- quiero preguntarte algo.

De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita, el corazón de hermione saltó desbocado, su respiración se fue, no podía creer lo que tenía frente a ella, no podía creerlo, ¡pero ella estaba con ron y el con giny!

-¿Tú crees que a giny le guste? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa. Hermione un poco decepcionada vuelve a respirar.

-harry, es, es hermoso –dijo ella con una débil sonrisa- de seguro le va a encantar.

-Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de ser tu esposa, si alguien te dijera que no sería la mujer más tonta del mundo Harry, y no lo digo por tu fama, no, sino por cómo eres –dijo ella desde el corazón.

Harry dio un respingo y se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que decidió romperlo Harry.

-eh hablado con ron y me ha dicho que las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes dos ¿qué pasa?

-... no es nada solo que ha sido mucha la carga al final de cuentas en universidad y por eso es que no le hablaba mucho, quizá soné muy seca o seria pero no era esa mi intención.

-Bueno, ahora tienes tiempo para arreglar eso –dijo Harry queriendo animar las cosas que se estaban yendo cuesta abajo sin saber la razón.

Hermione asiente, en ese momento entra Ron con tres tarros con cerveza de mantequilla, iban a seguir celebrando cuando la alarma empieza a sonar.

(pov hermione)

Los rostros de ron y Harry se vuelven graves, pude escuchar cómo la gente empezó a correr y hablar por detrás de la puerta. Esto debe ser malo.

-Hermione, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos, es la señal de que los mortifagos han sido descubiertos –dijo Harry agarrando unas cosas al igual que Ron.

-¡No!, yo voy con ustedes –dije decidida mientras agarraba mis cosas y estar junto a ellos.

-Pero Hermione, esto puede ser peligroso –me dijo mi novio preocupado.

Ambos me miraban preocupados pero yo solo los vi con furia, ambos se quedaron helados de solo verme.

-¿cómo pueden decirme eso con todo lo que hemos pasado!, ¡he estado con ustedes desde el principio!, luche junto a ustedes para derrotar a Voldemort ¿y ahora me niegan ayudarles? –dijo con la varita apuntando a ambos- no me hagan mandarlos al hospital.

La cara de los dos era como para retratarlos y burlarme de ellos cada vez que los vea pero no era el momento adecuado para eso, estábamos en alerta roja.

-Está bien, tienes razón, vamos hay que ir rápido –dijo Harry hablando seriamente, tiene razón no podemos quedarnos a pelear.

Ron gruñó, no estaba de acuerdo con esto, pero no había tiempo que perder, al salir rápidamente del lugar, vi bien como varios aurores ya se estaba formando en el lugar esperando al jefe, osea Harry, listos para luchar.

Una mujer chaparra aparece a un lado de Harry y le dice algo en voz baja y sin mas se fue apresurada.

-Al parecer están atacando en el callejón Diagon algunos mortifagos que hemos estado buscando, sean fuertes y con cuidado, este no es un entrenamiento, esta es una batalla –dijo y todos asintieron.

Yo por mi parte estaba un poco emocionada y nerviosa, hace tiempo que no entro en una batalla.

Al transportarse rápidamente al callejón diagon, lo que vi fue, desastre, tiendas incendiándose y gente corriendo al ver a los mortífagos. Al instante todos empezaron a atacar haciendo que me salga de mi trance, sin pensarlo empecé a lanzar hechizos y a cubrirme de los contra hechizos o bloquearlos, tenía que ser rápida ellos no están jugando, estaban lanzando avada kedravra a diestra y siniestra, inmovilizo con un hechizo a quien me atacó y veo a Harry luchando con un mortífago pero en cámara lenta otro por detrás se le va acercando, mi corazón se hiela por un momento, todos estos años he sido muy seria con mis sentimientos, reprimiéndolos, desde segundo empecé a sentir algo por Harry pero lo dejé pasar, me arrepiento de muchas cosas hasta que se lo dejé a Giny y yo quedé con ron, no es mal chico, y si me gusta pero no tanto como a Harry. Pero ya no era el momento para reprimirme más, es hora de cambiar las cosas, de saldar todos esos momentos que no fui valiente y decir lo que quería.

Me abrí paso entre la gente y los hechizos que se lanzaban unos contra otros.

-¡Harry! –grité a todo pulmón, creo que todos me escucharon, el mortífago le lanzó el hechizo y yo le lancé otro, pero no me dio tiempo más que de ser un escudo para Harry, el hechizo reboto en mi, tenía una gran herida en mi pecho, estaba sangrando, como doctora que era, pues esa era una de las carreras que curse sabía que no se podía curar, solo si había una doctora aquí en estos momentos.

-¡Hermione! –pude escuchar y el rostro de Harry todo preocupado, asustado y a punto de llorar.

-Harry –dije débilmente.

Los mortifagos que aun seguían consientes se fueron riendo, han matado a la gran hermione jane granger, la mejor amiga del mago más famoso de estos tiempos. Los aurores tomaron a los que estaban inconscientes y Ron corrió hacia mi.

-Te dije que no vinieras, debiste haber hecho caso –dijo ron entre enojado y llorando.

-no, yo me alegro sino fuera porque vine Harry ahora sería el que estaría muerto y no me lo hubiera perdonado –dije sonriendo un poco mientras lloraba, dolía mucho estar con esta herida, hubiese preferido morir con un avada kedrava y rápido.

- no debiste hacerlo –dijo Harry llorando.

-no Harry tu tienes mucho que hacer, tu vida es importante –dije yo triste, no es que yo no tuviera nada que hacer pero así pagaré por todo lo que no hice, mire a ron que estaba todo destruido- ron, te quiero, pero quiero decirles algo, agradezco mucho que fueron unos grandes amigos, pero ron, si te quiero pero creo que nunca te ame, lo siento.

Ron me miró triste.

-Creo que muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero nunca lo quise ver así y no me gusta que lo digas en estos momentos –dijo el resignado y triste.

-Harry –dije mirándolo, alargue mi mano hacia su rostro y lo toqué estaba todo sucio pero no más que yo- todos estos años y hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento más que cualquier otra, desde segundo empecé a sentir sentimientos por ti y nunca me atreví a decirlo, me dije que ya no lo diría pero tontamente ahora antes de morir te quiero decir te amo.

Harry me miró sorprendida y triste, ambos muy tristes, mi visión se estaba siendo borrosa y antes de caer en el olvido, vi que Harry decía algo bajo pero no lo escuche, deje caer mi mano y cerré los ojos.

-Hermione! –fue lo último que escuche decir a harry desde muy lejos antes de caer en el abismo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sentí una urgencia por respirar, al hacerlo lo hice varias veces con urgencia, abrí los ojos y estaba en un cuarto blanco, no sé qué tan grande era en realidad, paso un rato hasta que me decidí por explorarlo, me sentía extraña, esto no es como me lo imaginaba, el morir.

El eco de mis zapatos suenan por todo el lugar, a lo lejos llegue a ver algo, distinto al color blanco, entonces fui hasta ese lugar y lo que me encontré no era lo que yo me esperaba, lleve mis manos a la boca para no gritar.

-hola hermine –dijo nada más y nada menos que albus dumbledor- has llegado antes de la hora.

Enfrente mío estaban sirius, remus, tonks, ojoloco, dobby, sirius, cedric y otras dos personas que no reconocía pero se me hacían familiares.

-Profesor, sirius, tonks, profesor remus –empecé a decir impresionada de ver a todos ellos en aquel lugar, aunque por mi mente sabía la razón que no quería decir.

-No hermione, si crees que estas aquí porque moriste, la respuesta es no –dijo snape con su semblante serio de siempre- aun con esa brillante mente no.

Ahora no sabía que decir, si no estaba ahí porque estaba muerta entonces, quizá me iban a enjuiciar si me iba al cielo o al infierno.

-Hermione, has sido muy valiente al dar tu vida por la de Harry –dijo Sirius, sentía como se me hinchaba el orgullo pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza me invadió el rostro.

- No soy tan valiente como me gustaría serlo, hable de mis sentimientos hasta ahora –dije yo, queriendo aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Vamos hermione, no te preocupes por eso, al menos tu llegaste a decirle, en cambio yo a Cho no pude, pensaba decírselo después de la copa –dijo cedric con un poco de angustia

-pero que tenemos aquí –dijo una persona de mediana estatura con una barba muy larga que llegaba al piso, menuda, su rostro era de rasgos finos, su cabello era color plata, sus ojos eran color gris y en estos adornaban unos lentes rectangulares. Su ropa era una especie de túnica color gris azulado y en la su mano traía un papel pergamino grande y amarillento.

Todos lo miramos y las personas a mi alrededor se hicieron a un lado y en forma de media luna frente mío ahora me miraban y yo los miraba desconcertada y sin saber qué hacer.

-Hermione Jane Granger, 25 años, mmm- empezó a leer el viejo en el pergamino que traía en la mano- al parecer has muerto antes de tiempo niña, aquí me dice que lo hiciste para salvar a Harry James Potter de la muerte.

-Así es, yo no iba a dejar que el muriera frente mío si yo podía hacer algo –dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras ponía una cara seria y desafiante, lástima que no tenía la varita conmigo.

El señor me miró, una pequeña sonrisa mostró en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

-mi querida Granger, ¿sabe porque está aquí? –preguntó y yo iba a responder pero me interrumpió antes de hablar- ¿sabe porque ellos están aquí?

Ahora me quedé pensando, eh muerto antes de tiempo, si lo sé, bueno no sabía pero ahora lo sé y lo acepto, pero la razón de que estén todos ellos aquí no.

-No –dije.

-La razón de que ellos estén aquí es que no deberían de estarlo –dijo el señor, no lo entendí- tengo entendido que estas personas me dicen que usted es una gran maga y una de las más brillantes.

A todos los vi sonreír y asentir, no sabía a que querían llegar con esto.

-No entiendo, ¿no vienen a enjuiciarme para ver a donde voy a ir?

-Ya díganle de una maldita vez –dijo ojoloco como siempre de mal humor.

-Bien, bien, el tiempo hermione, por lo que tengo entendido que tu muy bien sabes de él es muy importante ya que se, has jugado con el –dijo el viejo

Varios en la sala no sabían de aquello y lo pude ver sus rostros de sorpresa a excepción de dumbledor y Sirius.

-Con lo del tiempo, uno no debe jugar porque cosas desastrosas pueden pasar y yo más que nadie lo puede saber, pues soy el padre tiempo –dijo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo estaba más que sorprendida por lo que dijo, me quedé sin palabras.

-Hermione, en todo este tiempo la eh vigilado, pues las cosas han pasado de una manera que no debería ser –dijo el hombre y yo me sorprendí mas, no entendía que quería decir con eso-... lo pondré mas fácil, alguien jugó con el tiempo y muchas cosas que pasaron no debieron pasar.

Ahora vi a todos en la sala ahora, estaba empezando a conectar las cosas, ¡muchos o todos los de aquí murieron por culpa de esa persona!

-p-pero ¿yo que tengo que ver con esto? –dije con un poco de miedo y sin aliento- yo ya estoy muerta.

-Mucho tiene que ver mi querida hermione, usted es una persona muy valiente, inteligente, pero también no logró hacer muchas cosas que hubiesen cambiado las cosas, le hicieron muchas cosas a usted y al señor Harry potter –dijo el mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero estoy muerta –volví a decir con una mueca.

El hombre me miró divertido.

-Señorita Granger, está hablando con el padre tiempo, por como actuó hoy y por todas las cosas que pasaron y no debieron pasar y como mi deber eh decidido que usted viajara en el pasado para arreglar las cosas a como debieron suceder –dijo el hombre y me quedé sin habla- señorita granger hay muchas más cosas en usted de lo que cree y no abstenerse a hacer muchas otras cosas.

Ahora no sabía que decir, eh muerto y me han dado la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, no sé si lo logre, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo, le asentí y todos se acercaron y me abrazaron.

-Yo se que lo puedes hacer señorita granger –dijo dumbledore con una sonrisa- usted es una de las mejores magas, solo necesita más confianza en usted misma.

-Cuida de Harry, hasta ahora has hecho un gran trabajo –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y me revolvió el pelo- y haz que se gradúe bien esos lentes si no te ve bien, eres una hermosa y buena mujer.

Yo me sonrojé y vi como se acercaba tonks y remus, les sonreí.

-Su hijo está creciendo mucho y muy rápido –dije recordando al pequeño bebé que tenía la misma habilidad de su madre- por cierto, no es un licántropo, es un gran niño y Harry siempre va cuando puede.

Remus me miró aliviado y feliz.

-Siempre me impresiona su inteligencia hermione, siempre en el punto –dijo remus sonriendo y me abrazó- no tengas miedo en decir tus sentimientos, solo un tonto te podría rechazar y si Harry lo es dínoslo y nosotros lo golpeamos.

Yo sonreí y tonks le golpeó por decir eso pero se ríe a la par, entonces se aparece snape. Los dos nos miramos serios.

-Me sorprendió mucho al saber que usted era bueno –dije al principio para amenizar las cosas- gracias por cuidar de Harry.

-Siempre me pareciste un papagayo repitiendo lo que dicen los libros –dijo seco y yo solo puse una mueca, quizás no es del todo bueno- pero debo admitir que eres brillante y con una mente fría y lógica, cuando quieres eres muy mala –quizás no es tan malo- pero debo decirte que ni una palabra de cómo soy en realidad, no quiero que la cuartada se arruine.

Asentí y snape se fue, ahora dos personas que se me hacían conocidas llegaron a mí, pero aún no reconocía a quien se parecía, los miré por un momento eran dos personas grandes, uno de pelo negro y la mujer de pelo rojo, el hombre traía pelo rojo, ojos castaños y unos lentes que se me hacían muy familiares, en cambio la de pelo rojo al ver sus ojos los identifiqué enseguida, eran aquellos ojos verde de Harry!, no puede ser creo que estoy frente a los padres de Harry.

-Son los señores Potter –dije yo mas como afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Eres muy inteligente y perspicaz–dijo el padre de Harry asintiendo, ahora si me quedé sin palabras y me sonrojé.

Había dicho abiertamente que me gustaba Harry y ahora sus padres estaban frente mio.

-yo...

-No debes tener pena hermione, te hemos visto cuidas mucho de Harry y tus sentimientos por el son puros –dijo la madre de Harry con una dulce sonrisa y me sonroje mas.

-Yo, protegeré a Harry lo mejor que pueda –dije yo con valentía.

-Eres una gran mujer, y sé que lo harás –dijo el padre de Harry abrazando a su esposa, eso me hizo pensar en la boda de Harry con ginny.

-Perdón, ¿pero no deben de estar orgullosos de que su hijo se va a casar con una poderosa maga como ginny?, además es muy hermosa, es considerada de las mas hermosas del colegio –dije yo con mucha pena de recordar eso, pero era la verdad.

-Hermione, si se van a casar pero recuerda que ahora vas a ir de regreso y no te hagas a un lado, piensa que puedes ser una candidata a ser pareja de Harry –dijo Sirius abrazándome por los hombros- siempre se puede intentar y si te rechaza aquí estoy yo, eres una mujer guapa, rayos si fuera mas jover ya te hubiera cazado desde el momento que pusiera mis ojos en ti... bueno puede que no, ve a tonks y remus.

-Sirius –dijo james mirando de forma seria a sirius yo solo me sonroje

Sirius se rió y yo no lo miraba de vergüenza, prácticamente me dijo que le atraía.

-Está bien, está bien, si te rechaza ya sabes cuando me veas yo estaré disponible –me dijo sirius y se fue.

Yo toda abochornada miré a los padres de sirius que sonreían.

-Se la mejor maga que haya y no te dejes vencer por nadie –me dijo lilly y me sonrojé y asentí.

Me acerqué a padre tiempo con un poco de miedo por lo que iba a pedir, el me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿si?

-mmm... yo quisiera saber si podía ver a mis amigos antes de que me valla en el tiempo –dije yo con un poco de nervios.

Padre tiempo lo pensó por un momento y asintió, me relaje un poco, hizo un chasquido con los dedos y frente mío se formó una especie de espejo. Todos se reunieron alrededor mío, queriendo ver lo que pasaba en la actualidad, yo estando muerta.

En el espejo veo a Harry, ron, ginny, luna, neville, la familia weasly y muchos otros que reconocí y varios otros que no, hasta vi a victor, el lugar estaba lúgubre y todos con rostros serios o tristes, frente a ellos unas personas cargaban lo que era mi cuerpo, se veía blanco pero me arreglaron y limpiaron, muchas flores tenía mi alrededor, era mi velorio.

Varios de ellos estaban llorando y entre ellos estaba las personas con las que más trate.

Harry estaba llorando y ginny se veía triste mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hermione... ella es mi mejor amiga, ella siempre estuvo ahí desde el principio ayudándonos a derrotar a voldemort, si no fuera por ella, nosotros no estaríamos aquí hasta ahora y voldemort lo más seguro es que siga vivo, muchas veces me dan el crédito a mi por las a sañas que lograba gracias a ella, pero ella, ella en mi opinión es una de las magas más fuertes de estos tiempos– dijo Harry llorando, con eso terminó su discurso.

Miré a Harry, estaba llorando con él, cerca de ahí pude ver el periódico el quisquilloso.

"_muere Hermione granger, la heroína, mujer que desafió al señor tenerobro desde el principio con Harry potter. Mejor amiga y la que salvo de la muerte a Harry en consta de su vida"_

Ya no quise ver más, estaba toda deshecha.

Fred se puso a un lado mío, el miraba a su hermano George.

-hola Fred –dije yo quitándome las lágrimas del rostro.

-Hermione...

-Te extraña –le dije sabiendo lo que pensaba- el no es lo mismo sin ti.

Fred asiente y me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo sé aquí las cosas son aburridas sin el –me contestó.

Lo pensé por unos momentos y miré a todos los del otro lado del espejo, mi mente tuvo una idea de pronto y agarre a fred de los hombros.

-¡Fred!, se me acaba de ocurrir algo! –grité y todos me miraron.

Mi mente estaba a mil por hora, empecé a pensar lo que podía hacer por los demás y dejé a un lado lo que quería para mí, eso ahora ya no tenía importancia si podía ayudar a los demás.

-Dependiendo de la fecha en la que me manden, voy a salvarlos, voy a evitar que mueran, así vas a estar con tu hermano y seguirán haciendo sus bromas, evitare que tonks y remus vallan al castillo a luchar para que estén con su hijo, luchar contra naggini para que no mueras severus, evitar que sirius valla a la sala de menesteres o ir a la sala de menesteres cuando Harry tenga esa visión falsa y

-wo, wo, alto ahí –dijo sirius- estás hablando muy rápdio.

El espejo desapareció y miré a todos en el lugar, quería salvarlos y eso es lo que haré.

-Hermione, otra vez estás hablando con la mente, si está bien que pienses en nosotros, pero también debes pensar en ti y lo que quieres –dijo albus, y yo lo pensé- muchas cosas buenas pasaron por lo que pensaste he hiciste y por lo que pensaste y no hiciste también.

Los miré y me quedé pensando tenían razón miré al padre tiempo que estaba haciendo unas cosas y me miró.

-Es hora de hacer los cambios y de que retrocedas en el tiempo –dijo el padre tiempo yo asentí, el espejo desapareció todos se hicieron para atrás y me sonrieron.

De pronto estaba pasando por una especie de torbellino hasta que se puso todo negro.

Era hora de cambiar el tiempo.


	2. ¿confesión de amor?

**Hola mis queridos lectores!, lamento informar que por ahora la historia no estará tan pegada al libro cuatro porque desgraciadamente en los libros de Harry potter estoy apenas en el tercero y comenzando así que estará más apegada a la película por ahora, anque exceptuando a algunas cosas que me puse a investigar parara que esté un poco pegada al libro. Espero que les guste ;), otra cosa!, si lo se no tengo sentido del humor : ( así que no creo que Fred y George me salgan muy graciosos que digamos.**

**Capítulo 2: ¿confesión de amor?**

Al encontrarme en el torbellino podía escuchar la voz del padre tiempo.

-Hermione, si tienes alguna duda solo usa la varita y di _"tempo sin saltum"_ entonces apareceré y trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Asentí y en un momento a otro sentí quedarme dormida.

.

Todo estaba oscuro, mi cuerpo ya se sentía más pesado desde la última vez que me abrí los ojos, al intentar abrirlos lo logré, quería saber en qué momento di a parar, el lugar estaba todo oscuro, esperé un momento para estabilizar mis ojos en la oscuridad, no podía atreverme a hacer magia sin saber en qué época me encontraba.

Me siento agradecida de recordar todos los hechizos que he aprendido desde que entré a hogwart hasta que terminé mis dos carreras de universidad, ahora que lo pensaba esto me puede servir para poder leer todos esos libros de la biblioteca que quise leer pero nunca lo logré por estar estudiando para los exámenes.

Al acostumbrarme a la oscuridad pude darme cuenta que mi alrededor no es nada parecido a mi cuarto, este era más pequeño con un montón de objetos de quidditch, una foto de la familia weasley y otras de Harry entre otras cosas, ahora miré a mi lado sobre la cama, si, ahí estaba ginny durmiendo tranquilamente sobre esta, se veía tan bonita, pero por mi mente pasó los recuerdos anteriores de cómo Harry se quería casar con ella, me sentí mal por eso, es muy bonita y yo solo soy un ratón de biblioteca, por supuesto el debe estar con alguien de su nivel, fuerte y hermosa y ella tiene todo eso en cambio yo, si no fuera por mis libros no se en dónde estaría ahora.

Me baje de la cama con sumo cuidado de no despertar a ginny me dirigí al calendario que se encontraba pegado cerca del lugar, al mirar vi que faltaban dos semanas para entrar a clases, me dirigí al año, al instante lo llegué a recordar, ¡estamos en el año que Harry entra al torneo de los tres magos!, en este año nos pasaron muchas cosas y sobre todo, el año en que voldemort revivió.

Volví a ver el calendario, la fecha de hoy decía que nos íbamos a ver el campeonato de quidditch, será mejor que vaya a despertar a Harry y Ron.

Me arreglé rápidamente y salí al cuarto de estos dos chicos, estaban hasta arriba y yo me encontraba en unos pisos más abajo, al subir abrí la puerta, ahí estaban mis dos mejores amigos dormidos, verlos me dio nostalgia, recordar lo último que pasó con ellos me dolió, pero al mismo tiempo me alegró de haberlo hecho, sino el estaría muerto, sino no estaría aquí de nuevo en el pasado y no... trataría de cambiar las cosas, empecé a escuchar cómo la gente salía de sus cuartos y bajaba a la cocina, sin esperar más me dirigía primero a Harry con una sonrisa de ternura de verlo bien entre comillas, sin que familiares y amigos de él mueran aún.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero me detuve y procedí a despertarlo.

-Harry, Harry –empecé es entonces que el despertó, pude ver sus ojos color verde hermosos y le sonreí- vamos despierta que se hace tarde.

-¿Hermioné? –dijo el sorprendido de que estuviera aquí y se tapó el pecho, al parecer duerme sin camisa.

-Vamos despierta ron tu también –dije lanzándole una prenda al azar en el rostro.

-¡Nos atacan! –gritó Ron asustado pero vio que solo éramos nosotros y se tapo también aunque el si traía una camisa- ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí!

Lo miré con unos ojos de no me hagas enojar.

-Estoy aquí para despertarlos par de flojos dormilones –dije yo un poco molesta- ¡vamos que se nos hace tarde!

Salí del cuarto rápidamente y bajé a la cocina, ahí ya estaban Charlie, Bill, la señora weasley, y los gemelos fred y George.

-Te has despertado antes querida –dijo la señora con una sonrisa- uff esos dos chicos ¿a qué hora piensan despertarse?

Yo me reí un poco.

-No se preocupe por ellos, yo fui a despertarlos –le dije y ella me da las gracias, me giré hacia fred, verlo me dio mucha felicidad de que aún estuviera vivo.

-¡Fred! –grité yo corriendo hacia él, se giró para verme y se sonrojó un poco al momento que me dispuse a abrazarlo fuertemente.

En ese momento bajaron Ron, Ginny y Harry. Todos en la sala nos miraban asombrados y sin entender mi reacción.

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien! –dije yo abrazándolo como nunca.

-Eh, hermione, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?, ¿por qué tendría que estar mal mi hermano? –preguntó George y me sorprendí, es cierto, ellos no saben que George morirá, me separé de golpe toda sonrojada.

-Eh, yo es que tuve un sueño... en donde hogwart estaba siendo atacado, dumbledore no estaba y nosotros estábamos protegiendo el castillo junto con otros maestros y adultos, entonces algunas personas mueren y entre ellas tu fred –dije rápido, técnicamente no estaba diciendo una mentira pero no puedo decir la verdad me van a tomar por loca.

-Es solo un sueño –dije George riéndose junto a fred y yo me puse roja y lo solté.

Miré a Ron y Harry que me miraban, ron con cara de que rayos haces con mi hermano, y Harry de cierto desconcierto.

-Sí, es verdad lo siento –dije yo y nos dispusimos a desayunar el almuerzo que era avena, no sabe nada mal.

Después de eso nos pusimos a caminar para ir al transportador, iba a ser un camino largo, pero esta vez no me iba a cansar tanto como la vez pasada, ahora seguiría el ritmo.

En el camino vi como Harry estaba caminando junto al señor weasley se veía emocionado por ir a ver la copa de quidditch, yo en cierto modo sí, pero no mucho porque casi no me interesa, ¡pero esto era el mundial!. Miré a ginny que estaba un poco más adelante, miraba a harry con amor, me sentí mal por eso, no quiero que se quedé con Harry, desde antes de conocer a harry ella siente un enamoramiento por él, pero a veces pienso que eso no es suficiente, uno debe de conocerlo, no por su fama, sino por lo que es el, si a veces es torpe y no es muy inteligente, pero tiene un corazón muy grande y siempre está ahí por los otros ayudando y se pone a pensar cuando es necesario, eso no puedo negarlo.

Lo que me reconforta en estos momentos es que Harry no va al baile ni con cho ni con ginny sino con parvati que no tiene interés alguno por Harry y por ahora romilda vane no estaba obsesionada con Harry, eso sería más adelante.

Me acerqué a Harry con un poco de dificultad, este cuerpo necesita hacer más ejercicio.

-Hola Harry –dije yo queriendo empezar a hablar con él, pero ahora me sentí una tonta no sabía de qué hablar con él, de que hablaba en estos momentos con él, mis recuerdos aun están en cuando estamos más grandes y se me ocurren cosas triviales de esos momentos, pero no de ahora.

-Hola, nos sorprendiste un poco hoy a la hora del desayuno –empezó a decir Harry reconfortándome pero me sonrojé de vergüenza recordando lo de la mañana.

-oh, eso, se había sentido tan real el sueño que me dio mucho miedo –dije yo hablando con la verdad, el futuro de hogwart donde no estaría dumbledore y el castillo este siendo atacado.

-No te preocupes por eso Hermione, como dices eso solo es un sueño, no vamos a permitir que eso pase –dije Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Me sentí mal de escucharlo tan convencido que a hogwart no le pasaría nada pero del futuro en donde yo vengo si, y para antes de eso Harry ya sufriría de varias bajas entre sus amigos, pero para eso estaba aquí y bueno para otras cosas pero aún no sabía qué, pero iba a salvar a todas aquella personas en que Harry confía y quiere.

-"Harry, juro por mi palabra de mago que haré todo lo posible que esto salga bien" –me dije a mi misma con mucha seriedad no iba a permitir que esto siga así.

Recordé que en este entonces Harry tuvo un sueño en donde se encontraba con Voldemort, colagusano y bartemius crouch jr. pero en este entonces no aun no nos lo había contado y si empezaba a hablar de eso sería muy sospechoso, ¡es cierto!, nunca pregunté si podía hablar de que estoy en un viaje del tiempo permanente con alguien, cuando pueda hablaré con el padre tiempo, solo espero que no me llamen la atención por hacer magia fuera de howgarts, pero es el padre tiempo no debe pasar nada de eso.

-¿y tú Harry, has soñado cosas así de raras alguna vez? –dije yo de la forma más inocente posible pero con mucha intención de saber si Harry querría contar lo que le pasó en el sueño.

-¿Yó?... Bueno, creo que no, o si no, no recuerdo –me dijo él pero sabía que me mentía, lo conozco tan bien, de seguro no quiere preocuparnos ahora que va a empezar la copa.

-Je, je, Oh bueno, entonces solo estoy alucinando –dije yo en broma riendo un poco para dejar atrás el tema.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, los dos en nuestros propios pensamientos, yo empecé a divagar en el pasado, todo lo que nos sucedió este año, suspiré un poco, recordé a vicktor, no puedo negar que fue muy lindo estar con él, aún cuando se fija mas en lo físico, no, no ese físico que muchos creen sino en lo pulcra y seria que soy, era muy amable conmigo.

-Víctor –dije yo en un pequeño susurro, con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

-¿vicktor?, ¿hablas de vicktor krum? –dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

Lo miré y me sonrojé, al parecer me escuchó, parecía que tenía el rostro del mismo color que el cabello de los weasley y él lo notó, digo ¿quién no lo notaría?

-Eh, si, me gusta cómo juega, es muy bueno –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Sí, no sabía que te gustaba, a ron también le fascina –dijo Harry riendo un poco.

Se lo creyó.

-Pero Hermione, creí que no te gustaba el quidditch –dijo Harry con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que me decían que ya me había cachado un secreto muy oscuro de mi.

-Bueno... –empecé a decir, me relamí los labios del nervio, no sabía que decir exactamente estaba tan nervioso que él lo notó y sonrió mas-. todos saben del quidditch –empecé muy despacio escogiendo mis palabras y mis ojos directos en el camino frente al señor weasley- y he leído mucho del quidditch así que decidí verlo desde hace tiempo para comprobar lo de los libros y me gusta como victor es muy bueno haciendo las maniobras del libro.

La rojez de mi rostro se fue para mí alivio, solo esperaba que aceptara Harry lo que le acabo de decir.

-oh, me vas a hacer sentir celos hermione, siempre me felicitas en mis partidos pero nunca me has dicho algo así –dijo Harry fingiendo drama, la sangre volvió a mis mejillas por su comentario y ahora lo miré se estaba riendo.

-ja, ja, ja, Harry te falta mucho para ser tan bueno como él –dije yo ahora en broma, me miró con ojos fulminantes y su boca recta queriendo reprimir una carcajada.

-oh, bueno entonces tendré que practicar mas para que me alabes la próxima vez en el partido de quidditch –dijo Harry y riendo negué con la cabeza, ese Harry siempre diciendo tonterías.

-Solo no te busques problemas –dije yo medio en broma medio en serio.

-¡hey, los problemas me buscan a mí, no yo a ellos! –dijo el defendiéndose, pero luego me miró con una sonrisa y me guiño el ojo- tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-¿están hablando de mi? –dijo ron apareciendo en medio de nosotros y sus brazos se pusieron en los hombros de cada uno de nosotros.

Hary me miró y me guiñó el ojo, yo por otro lado me sonrojé y miramos a ron.

-Claro ron hablábamos de tus horribles ronquidos –dijo en broma Harry, ron frunció el ceño pero no pasó mucho hasta que rompieron a reír los tres.

-¡Aquí estamos! –dijo el señor weasley y todos vieron una bota muy sucia y fea en la cima de la colina.

Ni Harry ni hermione de estar enfrascados en la plática ni se habían dado cuenta del momento en que llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba el transbordador, ella esperó a que aparecieran cedric diggory y amos diggory que en unos instantes aparecieron.

-¡Arthur, que bueno verte! –dijo amos el señor de estatura baja, con no mucho pelo y nariz un poco encorvada, su sonrisa era grande de ver frente a ellos a los weasley y dos amigos de ellos, era claro que es fácil reconocer quienes no eran weasley- ¡oh por dios, pero si es Harry Potter!, mucho gusto muchacho, es un placer conocerte.

El señor amos le agitó tan fuerte el brazo al estrecharse la mano, que por un momento pensé que se le iba a caer como al igual que sus lentes que ahora estaban en la punta de su nariz, yo tapé mi risa con una mano esperando que no se dieran cuenta.

-Ya papá, -dijo cedric poniéndose a un lado de su padre, que lo dejó en el momento y se fue con los weasley- perdona a mi padre Harry, pero se emociona con facilidad.

-Sí, está bien –dijo acomodándose los lentes poniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ok, todos por favor pónganse aquí alrededor de la bota –dijo amos que al instante y sin dudas lo hicimos.

Por unos instantes nos metimos a una especie de túnel de muchos colores, todos íbamos dando vueltas en espiral hasta que caímos en una especie de espiral hasta que llegamos al final, como deseaba poder hacer magia en estos momentos, sabía hechizos para que nuestra caída no sea tan estrepitosa pero desgraciadamente aún no tengo la mayoría de edad, me faltan tres años para eso.

Sentí el duro piso sobre mis rígidos músculos que empezaron a palpitar del dolor al chocar con el piso, sin más nos paramos del lugar y miramos al frente ahí estaban enfrente de nosotros las casas de campañas, amos y cedric se separaron de nosotros para ir a su respectiva tienda, todos emocionados por la llegada del partido de quidditch.

-¿Qué? ¿es una broma cierto? –habló en general ron con rostro acongojado de ver como en una tienda tan pequeña pueden entrar tantas personas.

De solo pensar como todos nosotros podríamos entrar en esa "pequeña tienda de acampar" me dieron ganas de reír abiertamente pero me mordí la lengua, pensar como todos estaríamos durmiendo, unos sobre otros como sardinas.

Al entrar vi todo exactamente igual como aquella vez, igual de grande, hogareño y hermoso, mis recuerdos pasaron en aquellos días, esto se siente tan extraño, es como si estuviera en un pensador viendo mis recuerdos... No me vendría mal tener un pensador... La próxima vez que valla a diagon lo mejor será ver si me consigo uno.

Pero tenía que ver más allá de lo que estaba en mis narices, no tenía que quedarse en el presente o pasado?, tenía que ver a futuro?, era tan extraño decir eso pero... pero tenía que hacer algo con lo que pasaría en el futuro.

Si llegaban los mortífagos tenía que huir de ahí con Harry, agarró un bolso color morado pequeño que tenía consigo siempre, era el mismo bolso donde en unos años más adelante utilizaría para meter todo lo que quisiera en él y no se llenara, ni pesara, tenía que pedir a alguno de ellos que le pusiera el hechizo pero ¿quién?. Percy empezaría a hacerme preguntas, descartado a la primera, artur?... quizá pero sería mi última opción... Charlie, solo he hablado con él cuando habíamos ido Harry y yo a la torre de astronomía a darle el dragón así que no y bueno bill, si, se ve que es muy guay y me han contado cosas de él pero hablar con el me da un poco de vergüenza, sobre todo si llego a solo pedirle ayuda y mas sobre el transbordador.

-Ron sal de la cocina –dijo Arthur Weasley

-Ron sal de la cocina –corearon los hermanos weasley

-Fred, George bajen los pies de la mesa –repitió el padre de los gemelos

-bajen lo pies de la mesa –corearon ambos hermanos bajando los pies y luego volver a subirlos a esta.

Miré a Harry y Ron que se pusieron entonces a mirar por toda el lugar, sin mas ímpetu yo me acerque a bill como que mirando el lugar emocionada, si, la primera vez si lo estuve pero ahora en mi mente pasaban muchas cosas como para quedar a admirar el lugar detenidamente por segunda vez.

-Es grandioso –dijo Bill con una sonrisa- hola hermione, hoy nos sorprendiste a todos en la mañana –dijo bill con una sonrisa, yo en cambio me puse roja como su color del cabello ¡¿Por todos los cielos que no pueden olvidar eso?!

-Eh, si –dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto nerviosa que el lo notó de seguro- bill, ¿será que podemos hablar un momento en privado?

-Claro –dijo el de una forma cariñosa y salimos de la casa de acampar.

**Pov normal**

Todos pusieron los ojos sobre nosotros dos.

-Parece que te están dejando por otro weasley Fred, tienes competencia –dijo George con una risa.

Fred se puso rojo aunque no se sabía de vergüenza o de otra cosa... Pero en cambio el menor de los weasley miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-cayense, no saben ni de lo que van a hablar –musito un poco molesto ron del comentario de George.

-Vaya, vaya otro contrincante, esta hermione, es toda una rompe corazones ¿quién mas se apunta?, Charlie, Percy o será el mismísimo Harry potter? –empezó a decir como un representador mostrando un progama de televisión donde los chicos iban a competir por el amor de la chica.

-Que malos son –dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño al mensionar a Harry en este asunto.

-¡Ah!, pero no olvidemos a la rival de hermione, ya que Harry al querer a hermione, ginny busca el amor de Harry –dijo George en broma, ginny se puso toda colorada y se fue de ahí antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas.

-A mi no me matan en esto, es una tontería –bramó percy con el ceño fruncido- además yo ya tengo novia para empezar, sería un insulto decir algo así, este también se fue del lugar.

-ja, ja a mi no me metan, si esta linda pero creo que es mas como otra hermana, está muy pequeña para mí –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa hablando medio en roma medio en serio

-¿yo? Acaso están dementes si creen que puedo algo con hermione, creo que primero quiero abrazar a la profesora mcgonagall –dijo ron un poco nervioso pero con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, el amor el amor –dijeron amos hermanos esparciendo flores que quien sabe de dónde sacaron alrededor de Ron que en sus ojos mostraban odio a sus hermanos, Harry en cambio solo se reía.

-Oh, pero tampoco tú te quedas atrás nuestro buen amigo Harry –dijeron ambos hermanos poniendo uno de sus brazos a cada lado del hombro de este- a ver cuéntanos tus secretos ¿también eres un rival del amor?

Harry con una sonrisa alzo sus cejas y con una carcajada un poco falsa quitó los brazos de él.

-Oh vamos es hermione, no creo que vaya a preguntarle algo así a Bill –dijo cambiando de tema con una voz con duda y un poco inseguro.

Los hermanos los miraron con ojos de no te vas a escapar de esto.

**Pov hermione.**

Fuera de la casa de campaña nos alejamos un poco de la bulliciosa gente que estaba yendo de un lado a otro, cantando, gritando, o viendo el lugar todos emocionados y contando el tiempo para que empiece el partido aunque todavía faltaba tiempo, apenas será la hora de comer y el partido empieza al anochecer.

Al estar a una distancia segura yo aún seguía un poco nerviosa, movía mis manos más de lo normal, y miraba a todos lados, tenía que pensar bien en mis palabras y bill se estaba portando muy tranquilo conmigo, se estaba portando muy paciente y no mostraba en su rostro más que una sonrisa amable.

-Bill yo... bueno no sé cómo decirlo, en realidad nunca hemos hablado bien pero –empecé a decir, mi voz tambaleaba al hablar.

- Hermione, eres una mujer hermosa y aún te falta por serlo–dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro y la otra revolviendo de por si mi alborotado cabello, de pronto todas las palabras que iba a decir se truncaron y mi lengua se trabó como mi mente, mi mejillas se pusieron rosas, ¡no me esperaba que dijera eso!- pero, eres muy pequeña para mí, lo siento por no corresponder tus sentimientos.

El me miraba con ojos de angustia pero yo en cambio lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y por poco y abría la boca como sapo, mi rostro de nuevo estaba de color rojo como su cabello pero algo en mi mente hizo contacto de nuevo y dejé muy en el fondo ese comentario de una supuesta confesión, tenía que ir directa al grano.

-Bill, yo no quería decirte eso –dije yo con voz clara, el solo alzó la ceja aguardando a que le dijera lo que realmente le quería decir- yo en realidad lo que quería decirte es que si será que me puedes ayudar con unas cosas.

Se quedó en silencio esperando que siga hablando.

-Como soy menor de edad yo no puedo hacer magia fuera de hogwarts, entonces quería que me ayudaras embrujando estaba bolsa con un hechizo para que pueda guardar aquí todo lo que quiera sin que pese o se llene –dije yo mostrándole mi bolsa de color morado, en sus ojos pude ver curiosidad por saber para que lo necesitaba pero no le dejé hablar- y también me gustaría que hicieras un transbordador –le mostré una lata vacía, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió agarrar- que me lleve a mi casa.

Terminé de hablar y nos quedamos en silencio ambos mirándonos, esperando que uno de los dos vuelva a hablar, el me miraba calculadoramente, parecía que quería entrar a mi mente y saber qué es lo que quería con todo esto.

-Suspiró- Hermione... ¿para qué quieres todo esto? –me dijo el mirándome fijamente, creo esperando ver si no decía alguna mentira- si quieres que lo haga tienes que darme una explicación, si diría que si sin preguntar lo de la bolsa se que lees mucho y luego cargas muchos libros, pero no entiendo ¿pero el transbordador?, ¿para qué quieres todo eso?

Me miraba y yo a él, todavía no había hablado con el padre tiempo para saber si podía contarle a alguien sobre mi viaje en el pasado, así que no podía arriesgarme en decirle algo y echar todo por la borda.

-Es por mi sueño... –dije lo más rápido pero con calma que pude, para no levantar sospechas de que mentía, nunca he sido tan buena mentirosa, pero no estaba frente a Ron, Harry o hagrid, ellos me conocían tan bien que si les decía esto y los miraba a los ojos no me creerían, pero era bill y no me conocía muy bien, además con todos estos años que tuve con Harry y Ron haciendo muchas cosas he obtenido grandes mejoras en el arte de mentir, si tuviera la edad que ahora tengo sin haber ido en el pasado lo más seguro es que hubiese tartamudeado un poco al mirarlo a los ojos- yo, antes de soñar que hogwarts se iba abajo soñé que estábamos aquí en el estadio de quidditch y aparecían mortífagos a atacar el lugar, entonces nos separamos de Harry al estar corriendo y por eso quiero el transbordador para huir de aquí si eso sucede para evitar que le pase algo malo eh ir directo a mi casa, donde creo yo estaría seguro.

Bill me miró fijamente y por un momento creía que no me iba a creer.

-Y lo de la bolsa, si, es que quiero guardar mis cosas ahí y no tener que cargar mucho, es muy pesado a veces y luego es molesto –dije yo para suavizar un poco la tención.

Me quedé callada y Bill solo me miraba, hasta que volvió a suspirar y me dio una media sonrisa.

-Hermione, eso no va a suceder, esto está , muy bien asegurado, pero si quieres estar tranquila lo puedo hacer –dijo el dándome una sonrisa al ver que ponía cara de preocupación al empezarlo a escuchar- y lo de la bolsa también, pero solo úsalos con cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí fuertemente con una gran sonrisa, mi corazón parecía que iba a saltar de alegría, ahora eh cambiado un poco el pasado pero esto solo era el primer paso a lo siguiente, tenía solo una oportunidad mas y no la iba a desperdiciar mas.

Primero empezamos con la bolsa y en un instante hizo el conjuro que yo ya me sabía perfectamente, me la colgué al instante y luego agarró la lata, le indiqué el lugar a donde quería ir, la dirección y la sala, no podíamos llegar a la entrada de la casa sin que miradas indiscretas vean nuestra mágica e inexplicada aparición de unos segundos a otros.

Al terminar aún traía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te ves más linda con una sonrisa que con cara de preocupación –me dijo guiñando el ojo, ahora sabía que no me sonrojaba sino que sonreía mas mientras solo negaba con la cabeza, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia el- no te preocupes no le diré a nadie sobre nuestra conversación, pero sería gracioso poner un poco celosos a mis pequeños hermanos, ¿no te parece?

Me guiño el ojo y yo solté una carcajada, no estaría mal hacerlos creer que había algo entre bill y yo, de todos modos, todos pensaron que me iba a declarar a el ¿no?, pero mi corazón se detuvo ¿y si lo pensaba también Harry?

Bill se detuvo y me miró interrogante, vio mi preocupación y dio una sonrisa calmada.

-No te preocupes, no pensará nada malo Harry –me dijo tranquilamente y yo en un segundo me puse toda roja y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe- ¿cómo lo supe? –yo asentí con mi corazón desbocado- bueno... yo tengo muy buen ojo para eso, pero no te preocupes no diré nada y no creo que alguien más lo sepa, eres muy discreta y para que ellos se den cuenta necesitarían que lo dijeras a los cuatro vientos antes de darse cuenta –me tranquilizó un poco- sé que mi hermana ginny está enamorada de él –mi corazón se rompió- pero por ahora Harry no se qué exactamente sienta por ustedes pero, –mi corazón tuvo un golpe- no por querer mucho a mi hermana tengo que ver por ella en lo del corazón, eso depende de Harry si le corresponde o no, pero tú también tienes oportunidad.

Me sonrojé más si se puede.

-Eres muy linda, pero te dejas frenar para no dañar a los demás, no lo hagas –dijo muy sincero- yo se que tu sabes que mi hermano te quiere, y tu lo quieres pero no como ves a Harry... siempre he dicho que si uno puede entonces tiene que hacer las cosas y tu tienes oportunidad de intentar algo con Harry, no lo desaproveches.

Mi corazón corría como un caballo desbocado, todos me dicen eso y yo solo hago como que los escucho pero en realidad no, pero ahora que me dice esto el hermano mayor de los weasley, ahora sentía ganas de hacerlo, de que quizá si tenga la oportunidad para poder lograrlo, de poder inténtalo, una débil sonrisa traicionera surgió en mi rostro que se fue haciendo muy grande, bill me sonrió y asintió. Me volvió a agarrar por los brazos y yo gustosa lo acepté y me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la espalda, era muy alto para mí, no estaría mal jugar un poco.

Al entrar a la casa de acampar, vimos a todos los hermanos discutir sobre algo, sin darse cuenta de que habíamos llegado a excepción de cierto chico de pelo negro alborotado que nos miró un tanto sorprendido.

-Hermione –fue lo que dijo un tanto sorprendido.

Todos los hermanos nos miraron y sus bocas parecía que se les iba a caer de lo abierta que estaban, me estaba reprimiendo una carcajada.

-T-tu, ustedes –empezó a decir Ron sin poder creer los que estaba viendo.

Ginny estaba muy sorprendida, pero tenía un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, pero frunció el ceño y me miró un poco celosa, al parecer no me quería como "pareja" de este hermano, pero me lo imaginé si celaba cuando estaba con fleur ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer ahora?, Charlie miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y hasta detrás solo negaba con la cabeza, al parecer no se creía nuestra cuartada, ¡hasta parecía que quería reír como yo!, percy miraba con asombro y se le iba el color de la piel de la impresión, los hermanos weasley tenían la boca hasta abajo y un poco sonrojados ambos en cambio ron miraba con una mueca y hacía pequeños gruñidos y Harry no sabía qué cara poner abría la boca y la cerraba como un pez.

-¡¿ustedes están juntos?! –dijo con voz entrecortada Ron.

No pude mas y me empecé a carcajear al igual que Bill y los otros nos miraban como locos.

-No ron, ustedes están pensando mal, ¿qué no podernos estar abrazados?, no estamos haciendo nada malo, además ¿qué les hace pensar eso? –dijo bill con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Pero... Hermione... tu... te pidió salir –dijo Fred tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-sí pero no es para lo que ustedes creen, en realidad es que me quería preguntar sobre Egipto y las maldiciones ya saben –dijo Bill.

-sí y con ustedes aquí no podía pedirle que me haga el favor- le corroboré sin decir ni una mentira porque en cierta parte no le iba a pedir esto frente a ellos.

Pasó el tiempo después de la broma y la hora de ir al partido llegó, pero yo aún tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, recuerdo bien como Harry antes de venir el y yo hablamos.

-Por un momento creí que si eran pareja –dijo Harry con una sonrisa- ¡nos has dado un susto!

-¿Celoso Harry? –dije yo en broma.

-Sí y mucho –dijo él, yo sabía que bromaba pues que se reía, pero algo en mi deseaba que fuese real.

Ya era de noche y estábamos entrando al lugar donde se daría el campeonato y después... nos empezará todo..

**Hola, hola! Aquí está por fin el siguiente capítulos para los que les gustó, espero que les guste!, y por favor dejen comentarios, criticas, opiniónes para agregarle emoción quejas no se lo que quieran!.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic : )**

**horus 100: espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo**

**PrincesLynx: actualicé lo más rápido que pude je je es que mi modem murió y tuvimos que cambiarlo cúlpale a la línea de internet.**

**Pax399: aquí está el siguiente capítulo y para el final... todavía falta muuucho, por saber y descubrir por mi parte y de los personajes.**

**Demasiado: jajajaja aquí está el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen****: jajaja igual a mi también me gustan las historias de viaje en el tiempo y por eso me anime a escribir una, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Anita675: jajaja tocaya gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capítulo y lo de siruis me lo voy a pensar muy bien quizá saque algo bueno con eso. **

**Atte. Mayura karin**


	3. congreso ancestral

**Hola otra vez!, gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, jaja, gracias a todos aquellos que están leyendo mi fic les mando un abrazo y un beso :)**

* * *

No soy dueña de los personajes de harry potter sino el final sería muy distinto créanme, Sirius, remus, tonks y fred no merecian morir! y claro harry debió quedarse con hermione...

* * *

.

**Capitulo 3: _consejo ancestral _**

La tarde en el campamento fue de lo mejor, hermione lo disfrutaba, estar ahí con la familia weasley comiendo, bromeando tan a gusto. Con un poco de tristeza recordaba esos días en que ya todo había acabado, la pérdida de uno de los weasley fue devastador, sobre todo para George que era el más apegado a su hermano gemelo Fred, por ahora era tiempo de esperar a que empiece la acción.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo inevitable, si dejar pasar por todo su torrente aquel cosquilleo de emoción por entrar a la acción que desde que entró al departamento de leyes en el ministerio de magia ya no iba a batallas, solo hasta que fue a su muerte o ponerse lo pelos de punta por la preocupación de lo que podría pasar y estar todo el rato mordiéndose las uñas por preocupación.

Era muy raro sentirse así, pero no sabía cuál de esos dos sentimientos predominaba.

Harry y Ron salieron un rato con los traviesos hermanos weasley por ahí, mientras que ella decidió desistir y se quedó en la casa de acampar con los demás hermanos y el señor weasley que ahora se la pasaba hablando con algunos compañeros del ministerio.

Por mientras ella se fue con Ginny a platicar un rato. Recordaba el futuro cuando ella estaba con Ron y Ginny con Harry –que de pensarlo se le oprimía el pecho- esos tiempos que se consideraban "felices", todavía se reprochaba por haber confundido sus sentimientos, a Ron amor confundido cuando era amistar- hermandad y a Harry amistad – hermandad con amor.

-Hermione ¿me estas escuchando? –preguntó ginny mirando a Hermione que salió de sus pensamientos con un respingo.

-Perdón ¿me decías?

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro pero sonrió hacia ella que la piraba con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

-Estaba hablándote de Harry, valla que ha crecido mucho este año –dijo ella con la cara toda roja como su pelo y sus ojos brillaban de emoción- me encanta su pelo todo desordenado y sus ojos, aún recuerdo cuando me rescato de la cámara de los secretos.

Hermione la miraba con una sonrisa forzada, a veces no sabía si ella aún seguía enamorada del niño que vivió o en realidad si quiso al verdadero Harry, recordaba exactamente que este año fue el que ella empezó a ayudarle con ánimos –que ahora solo le provocaban un nudo en el estómago- en que ella se acercara a Harry en el sentido de conocer como es el verdadero Harry, no solo verlo como el niño que vivió y en el amigo de Ron.

Ahora no tenía muchas ganas de ayudarle en conocerlo, pero si le gustaría volver a tener a su gran amiga con ella, además... No era tan mala como para aprovecharse de sus situación y no hacer que si el lazo entre ellos dos era verdadero obstruirlo por un capricho de ella.

-Ginny tu quieres a Harry –dijo con la garganta seca de solo pensarlo.

-Si ¿me vas ayudar? –preguntó la chica con los ojos brillosos de emoción, por un momento hermione creyó que la iba a ver saltar como un conejo de felicidad.

Por su mente pensaba varias veces si ayudarla o no, ser la mala del cuento que haga a un lado a ginny obligadamente o ser la buena y dar un empujón a ginny para ver si ella es la pareja perfecta de Harry, después de tanto pensar suspiró mental mente y con una sonrisa un poco falsa asintió.

-Si ginny, te ayudaré, tienes que conocer mejór a Harry para que tengas una oportunidad con él, pero también tienes que ser muy segura contigo misma a la hora de estar frente a el, ya has mejorado –empezó a decir hermione, ahora ella era el cotorro que no para de hablar sobre Harry, sobre sus gustos, sus disgustos hasta pequeños detalles que casi son inperciptibles.

-wow, en verdad conoces a Harry –dijo ginny con una mezcla de asombro y celos que no paso desapercibida por la castaña.

Al instante se puso nerviosa por lo que qué contestar y fue salvada por las voces de sus dos mejores amigos que estaban llegando al parecer solos, quien sabe que estarán haciendo los gemelos.

Las dos se pararon y fueron hacia ellos, una muy feliz y la otra aliviada, esos sentimientos cambiaron bruscamente al ver como Harry que miraba hacia otro lado y sonríe tontamente hacia quien estaba frente a él con unas amigas y se saludan, los celos se dispararon.

Era cierto, Harry recibe su primer beso con cho y aún cuando su relación era inestable no podía negar que él si la quiso, las cosas como estaban solo le hacían caer en cuanta que poder tener algo con Harry si lo llegaba a tener iba a ser muy difícil y lo más probable es que ahora no lo obtenga.

No podía mirar más lo que veía delante de ella así que prefirió salir un rato pasando inadvertida por los weasley y Harry, quería pasar un tiempo a solas y ahora era el momento perfecto, además que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el padre tiempo. Se metió al bosque a un lado de la casa de acampar y se adentró, ya cuando solo escuchaba los murmullos de la gente quedamente entonces paro, miró su varita que siempre la llevaba con ella.

-Más le vale que no vengan los del ministerios contra mí por hacer magia.

Alzó la varita lo mas que pudo, se quedó así dudando de hacerlo o no.

-_tempo saltum-_bramó esperando que el padre tiempo no esté ocupado.

Frente a ella apareció el padre tiempo, se le veía cansado y como un niño regañado y perdido al ver de pronto el bosque hasta que sus ojos se posaron en ella.

-Ah, hermione eres tu –dijo al parecer aliviado porque dejó escapar un suspiro y sus músculos se destensaron.

Hermione solo alzó las cejas al ver esto, pero no era ella de ir mucho entre las ramas.

-Padre tiempo tengo una duda sobre la discreción, nunca hablamos de eso y por eso mismo te veía a hablar –dijo hermione jugando con sus manos.

El padre tiempo la miró y asintió.

-Buena pregunta hermione... Si no me equivoco preferirías decírselo a sus amigos y así los tres puedan ayudar a cambiar el futuro –dijo el con voz calmada diciendo todo lo que ella quería decir.

-Así es...

El padre tiempo iba a decir otra cosa pero fue detenido por un fuerte estruendo en el lugar, hermione con la mano alzada con su varita apuntó hacia la persona o personas que aparecieron en una bruma blanca y negra y el padre tiempo miró asustado.

-¡tiempo!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a salir del consejo antes de terminar!? –gritó una mujer grande de pelo canoso, una cabeza más baja que tiempo, de ojos chocolate y nariz ganchuda. Aún cuando era más pequeña del tiempo lo agarraba del cuello de su ropa y lo zarandeaba

-Destino, para si quieres yo lo mato por ti y con mucho gusto, no por nada soy la muerte –dijo un joven un poco más grande que Hermione, de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos color carbón, alto y fornido que lo primero que pensó hermione es que era un vampiro muy atractivo pero claro que no tenía los colmillos.

-Sí que son estúpidos, por eso me tienen aquí a padre sabiduría, sino no serían nada, para matarlo tienen que quitarse su divinidad –dijo un hombre grande de piel bronceada, ojos color azulado, de pelo color castaño cobrizo en rulos de complexión delgada pero fuerte, según hermione parecía un ángel.

-Ya vasta ustedes, se supone que somos personas muy avanzadas que sabemos tratar las cosas de una forma civilizada y con amor que nos tenemos todos –dijo un hombre grande chaparro y gordito, con la cara rosada y poco pelo en la cabeza de color rubio y ojos color grisáceo.

-Vamos San Valentín, no creo que te hagan caso, están enfrascados en su ira hacia tiempo y no los culpo, se lo merece –dijo una mujer morena con una sonrisa, era bellísima, de pelo negro largo y lacio que le llagaba a la cintura, de nariz respingada y ojos color miel, muy alta y delgada.

Esa mujer con su sonrisa y hablando con Valentin alargó su mano y una flor grande creció y formó un tipo de sillón para que ella se sentara.

-Valla, pero ¿acaso nadie se da cuenta que tenemos una visitante inesperada? O es que todos están ciegos –dijo una chica más joven que hermone, chaparra y menuda, de piel blanca y pelo que desconcertó a hermione porque era color verde hasta los hombros y sus ojos del mismo color, tenía cara de niña pequeña y traviesa.

Todos la miraron, hermione sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro al ser el centro de atención, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se acercaron a ella como si fuera un animal en exhibición.

-¡Pero si yo te conozco! –gritó la anciana dando un respingo a hermione de la impresión, la mujer se acercó más- si, no puedo olvidar tu cara, nena me has dado unos dolores de cabeza por tu caso, ¡tu y tus amigos me dan dolor de cabeza!, todo mal muy mal ¿qué es eso!.

Hermione temía por su vida en ese momento, le hacía recordar a la señora weasley.

-Creo que sería mejor presentarnos a ella –dijo la pequeña de pelo verde haciendo para atrás a la anciana, miraba a hermione con una gran sonrisa- hola soy suerte, hace mucho que no veía a un humano en persona, tienes mucha suerte no todos los días nos pueden ver.

-Creo que tiene mucha razón, mucho gusto preciosa soy madre naturaleza –dijo con elegancia la mujer alta y morena, se veía que tenía mejor porte que Fleur y eso era decir mucho según hermione.

-oh, que hermosa chiquilla tenemos aquí, vamos sonríe, que el amor esta siempre en todas partes y en tu corazón solo veo dolor, niña estas muy joven para tener un corazón roto –dijo el señor chaparro y regordete que la miraba con dulzura, hermione se sonrojó, ya iban dos personas que le decían que era linda- me llamo San Valentín, tienes mucha gente que te ama y encontrarás a tu amor al final no lo dudes y desistas, lucha por el que es medio ciego para darse cuenta –le guñó el ojo.

¿Por qué todos le decían que no dejara de luchar?!

-Voy yo, -dijo el chico que se le hacía guapo, tenía una sonrisa grande y traviesa- soy la muerte, muchas veces tu y tus amigos me han hecho ir a ustedes sin hacer que termine mi trabajo pequeños traviesos, pero me parece que a ti ya te tenía en mis manos pero me la arrebataron.

El chico la había agarrado de la cintura y miraba al padre al decir la última frase. El corazón de hermione estaba desbocado por como la trataba ¡la muerte!, definitivamente era alguien guapo y seductor, pero no era para ella, su corazón por muy cursi que parezca es de Harry.

-Bueno ya tu quítate que la vas a espantar –dijo la anciana des haciendo el abrazo y miró a hermione mas tranquila y le sonreía- hola pequeña, soy destino y me parece –miró con odio a tiempo- ¡que alguien nos debe dar una explicación!

Definitivamente parecía la señora weasley, y era mejor que no la hiciera enojar a menos que quiera esta en definitiva en los brazos de la muerte.

-Bien, bien esta bien, ella ya me conoce, sabe que soy el padre tiempo, será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos, naturaleza ¿nos haces el favor?

Madre naturaleza asintió e hizo crecer unas hojas y flores para ellos en forma de media luna y una más frente a ellos para hermione.

Hermione estaba con el corazón acelerado, estaba frente a gente poderosa y quienes podían decidir que hacer con ella si los hacía enojar.

-Empecemos desde cero, esta chica frente a nosotros nos puede ser de mucha ayuda y les aclarará a ustedes sus dudas, estamos en la reunión del consejo ancestral no. 6834 para arreglar un problema nivel 6 –recitó el padre tiempo, los demás miraban con rostros serios y solo asentían.

Hermione como curiosa que es quería saber más de ellos aprovechando que estaba ahí

-¿Cuantos niveles de problemas existen? –todos la miraron y sonrieron, nadie se mostró molesto porque ella preguntara.

-Los niveles son en base al número de personas que están involucradas con el problema, en total en el consejo principal somos siete personas, entonces de estas siete solo seis están involucradas que somos tiempo, destino, muerte, suerte, amor y yo sabiduría

-oh... y si fuera nivel siete ¿en qué casos serían?

Las sonrisas de todos se quitaron y se volvieron serios por un momento.

-El fin de este planeta –dijo destino con rostro fruncido.

La cara de hermione palideció parecía competir con el color de los fantasmas del castillo.

-Pero para eso faltaría muchísimo querida no te pongas así –dijo madre naturaleza con una gran sonrisa que hizo que la sangre volviera a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ¿y quién eres? Nosotros ya nos presentamos pero tu todavía no –suerte habló con voz cantarina sonriendo con diversión.

-Oh, lo siento, me llamo hermione jean granger y... aún voy en hogwarts –dijo ella sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Granger? –dijo destino con la nariz arrugada- aaah ya se porque maldita rata escurridiza cuando te tenga en mis manos ya vas a ver... –murmuró mas para sí misma, no había entendido hermione porque preguntó por su apellido

-¡oh!, así que eres tú, tu eres una de las más brillantes mentes que les he dado mi don –dijo sabiduría con un brillo de emoción- tú señorita eres de las más inteligente en estos tiempos y no dudas en usarlo me siento orgulloso, no como potter que solo lo usa cuando está en problemas o tiene que estar en batalla, que pérdida de tiempo fue darle mi don –hizo un puchero que cambio a ceño fruncido- en cambio ese weasley ese es un flojo sin remedio una desgracia.

Hermione se sintió colorada por los halagos de sabiduría, ya varias veces le habían dicho que ella era inteligente pero nunca antes se lo había dicho el mismísimo sabiduría, su estómago sentía mariposas pero se rió al escuchar lo que decía de ron y Harry, sobre todo de ron.

-Yo quiero empezar a hablar –cambió de tema destino con voz autoritaria que nadie dijo nada por miedo a recibir su ira- desde hace mucho tiempo hemos luchado para encontrar a la sabandija escurridiza que cambió los planes del destino, yo en mis papeles tenía lo que iba a suceder en el futuro, pero al parecer me informan que todo cambió, y luego mis informantes me dicen que el tiempo retrocedió, ¿me pueden explicar eso?

-Si, yo también quisiera saberlo, tuve que recoger a muchos muertos que en mi papeleo decían que no debían morir en ese momento y entre ellos a la señorita aquí enfrente –dijo mirando galante a hermione que solo giró la cabeza a otro lado por la pena- pero luego del otro lado tengo que devolver el alma a todos los que murieron hasta el día que retrocedieron y eso es más trabajo de lo que ustedes creen y mucho mas papeleo.

-Sí, la suerte que les daba a varios no les llegaba por más que intentaba es como si alguien no me dejara hacer lo que quería –suerte miró con tristeza- es como si la mala suerte les llegara en vez de la buena como quería para algunos.

-Muchas parejas que debieron ser no estuvieron juntos y aquí –mostrando varias esferas- tengo en lista de espera a todos aquellos hijos que debieron haber nacido pero no lo hicieron porque sus papis no quisieron juntarse como yo dictaba.

Hermione jadeó al ver las esferas flotar frente a ella, si ahí estuvieran sus hijos... hijos, era tan raro decir esa palabra, quizá había estaban sus hijos con ron pero ella nunca quiso, no quería simplemente, no lo iba a hacer con el por amor.

-Si señorita... granger? –dijo dudoso- aquí están sus hijos, pero por esta cosa del cambio del tiempo, todos aquellos que iban a tener hijos se ha multiplicado!, si iban a tener dos ahora serán tres y así, esto es un relajo, porque se supone que iban a estar grandes cuando se tuvieran pero no ahora es cuando estén más jóvenes unos que otros.

La cara de hermione era de retrato, sentía como si un balde de agua le hubiese caído encima, ¡no se iba a acostar con nadie tan joven!, imaginarse con un bebé mientras estudia, ¡no!, aún cuando fuese con Harry que tuviese relaciones, que en sueños se lo imaginaba –un rubor se hizo presente en su rostro- pero por mas bueno que fuese ¡no iba a tener un bebe tan joven!

-Mis estrategias para cambiar las cosas no funcionan, alguien está siendo más inteligente que nosotros y esta a un paso delante de nosotros –dijo sabiduría con el ceño fruncido.

-Tiempo, ya que hemos hablado sobre nuestras discrepancias, ahora como líder de la orden ancestral nos debes de explicar la razón de que hallas cambiado el tiempo sin tomar la consideración de decírnoslo y que la señorita Hermione Jean R- mm, Grenger esté aquí –dijo madre naturaleza con toda tranquilidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes a lo que iba a decir tiempo, que soltó un suspiro y los miró a todos.

-Si, ya es la hora de una explicación... al informarme de todas las cosas que estaban pasando, que todo lo que ustedes me dicen que pasa y no debía pasar estuve muy atento a lo que pasaba en la tierra, entonces miré como la chica frente a nosotros dio su vida por la del jover Harry potter, todo el tiempo estuve viendo que ella siempre estaba a su lado y siempre lo protegía como toda una... eh, gryffindor si eso, y era tanto su valor, corazón y lealtad a sus amigos que decidí que ella era la indicada para cambiar lo que no debía, es muy inteligente como saben, ya ha ido en el tiempo con un gira tiempo y supo arreglárselas sin que la vean o los vean además que salvó vidas que no debían morir y tan solo contó sobre el giratiempo cuando fue necesario.

No podíamos perder más tiempo con lo que estaba sucediendo ahí abajo por eso tome a la señorita jean antes de ir a la muerte y le hice que volviera en el tiempo a cambiar las cosas...

Todo se quedó en silencio, sopesando la información, entre ellos hermione, su mente estaba hecha un nudo, no sabía que pensar con toda aquella información que le daban, era un revoltijo todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo creo que es lo mejor, así podríamos descubrir quién es el que está haciendo todo esto –quitó el silencio suerte- ten por seguro que estaré de tu lado ayudándote cuando pueda.

Era una carga muy grande la que sentía hermione, era como tener el destino de todos en su mano, literal... Pero ahora podía saber un poco como se sentía Harry con la carga de ser el niño que vivió y derrotar a lord voldemort, lo iba ayudar en todo lo que podía.

Todos asintieron, estaban de acuerdo de que ella era la más apta para esta tarea.

-Con lo que me pediste hermione, yo creo que lo más prudente es que si lo puedes decir pero cuando creas que es el momento oportuno para tus amigos, que sientas que están preparados para eso y no te crean una loca –todos rieron un poco hasta ella- y te recomiendo que si tengas la ayuda de alguien que no sea directamente afectado como tus amigos, un adulto estaría bien, tu sabrás cual y solo si metes la pata y estas en un aprieto, por ejemplo lo del traslador y la bolsa el joven William weasley te preguntara si porque sabías de un ataque, no te creerá lo del sueño.

Ahora si estaba muy avergonzada hermione pero asintió.

-Entonces esta sección está terminada, todos se pararon de su lugar y las hojas desaparecieron y se dirigieron a hermione.

-Nos vemos luego hermione, ya sabes solo usa tempo sin saltum –dijo tiempo guiñándole un ojo y desapareció en una bruma blanca.

-niña, cuídate y has todo lo que puedas para cambiar la historia, obvio no quedará como antes debía ser, pero algo más cercano –dijo ella con una sonrisa y una abrazo de oso que casi la deja sin aire, si tenía esa fuerza siendo anciana no quería saber cuando era más joven- nos volveremos a ver.

Destino desapareció en una bruma blanca.

Muerte muy galante se acercó a ella, por la columna vertebral pasó un cosquilleo cuando se le acercó a su oído.

-Nena, nos vemos luego, aunque esperemos que no tan pronto estés en mis brazos –dijo con voz ronca, el rostro de hermione se puso todo colorado- nos vemos al final del torneo o antes –le guiñó un ojo y se fue en una bruma negra no sin antes robarle un beso en el cachete de hermione, al sentirlo fue como si tocara algo frio y caliente, una sensación muy extraña pero que no quería volver a sentir por ahora de su amigo la muerte.

-Hey hermione, nos veremos luego –le guiño el ojos, sabía que esa niña era una traviesa y ya se la imaginaba topándose con ella a cada rato.

Suerte desapareció en una bruma blanca.

-¡linda!, este año te va a ir bien en el amor eh, no lo desaproveches –dijo San valentin con voz cantarina- eres muy joven para estancarte en un solo amor, aprovecha y ve con ese príncipe que le dicen muchas mujeres, -le giñó el ojo, sabía de quien estaba hablando, de victor, una sonrisa se deslizó en su rostro, no estaría mal, sería bueno disfrutar un rato estando con el- el otro tiene que graduarse los lentes.

¿era su imaginación o le estaba diciendo que tenía una oportunidad con Harry?, antes de que pudiera preguntar Valentín se fue en una bruma blanca para decepción de ella.

-linda, mira ten –le dijo sabiduría dándole un gran libro grueso- este libro te recomiendo que lo leas solo cuando estés muuuy aburrida y tengas tiempo para leerlo detenidamente –otro que le guiñó el ojos, entonces no podrá leerlo ahora, sabía que este iba a estar ocupada con lo del torneo.

-Hola pequeña –dijo madre naturaleza como la última- ten te quiero dar estos libros también –le dio dos gruesos libros- deberías guardarlo en la bolsa que te encantaron –rió- uno es de plantas sus usos y donde encontrarlas, ahí hay un montón que no han sido descubiertas sus propiedades, me gustaría que después de que te lo leas y aprendas, que no dudo que te servirá muchísimo me gustaría que se lo regalaras a neville –le guiñó el ojo.

Hermione sonrió por lo considerada que era madre naturaleza, pero vió el otro libro igual de grande y grueso y no menos pesado que los otros, era de criaturas mágicas.

-Ese es para tu amiga luna –la cara de hermione era grande- si aún no has hablado bien con ella pero cuando lo hagas dáselo, muchas de las criaturas que dice ella son verdaderas solo que no sabe dónde encontrarlas.

Hermione otra vez tenía la cara de retrato, si lo decía madre naturaleza es por algo, ya no podría decirle nada a luna de que estaba loca, lo bueno es que no tendrá que disculparse y si que le dará una buena leida.

-Gracias

-No hay de que –madre naturaleza desapareció en una bruma blanca como los otros.

Ahora si que estaba abrumada ella, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, si fue la verdadera de este tiempo no se habría creído todo esto y se reiría, pero lo encontraba asombroso, soltó una carcajada mientras guardaba los libros, esos personajes ancestrales estaban de su lado y nada le ponía de mejor humos que eso.

-¿Hermione? –dijo una voz muy conocida para ella, nada podía ser mejor que esto, que se aparezcan ellos y ahora Harry, con una sonrisa lo miró, el se veía preocupado y aliviado de verla ahí- te estábamos buscando ya vamos al partido.

Hermione rió y fue a él, estaba muy feliz, fue y lo abrazó, no es que nunca lo había abrazado, de hecho siempre lo abrazaba, aunque el ahora estaba confundido por la castaña, ¿por qué le estaba abrazado? Y de que se reia?, el estaba preocupado por ella pero ella estaba muy feliz al parecer, no hizo más que sonreír aliviado de que estuviera bien, con eso de que se estaba portando muy extraña no quería que le pasara nada.

-Estas..

-si Harry, estoy bien, no pasa nada

-Entonces

-Vamos lo sé no tienes porque decirlo estas emocionado por ver el partido

-¿tu no?

-Claro, no todos los días vez un campeonato, aunque me gusta más guando ganas tu –rió

-Oh, siempre me cortas antes de que diga algo y terminas alagándome, no se que decir –dijo con una sonrisa más ancha.

-Me conoces muy bien –respondió ella- pero vamos antes de que se te suba el ego.

-¿más de lo que ya hiciste? –dijo agarrando la mano de hermione para llevarla al estadio

Los dos reían divirtiéndose, y ya era hora de ir al partido, y desde que murió hermione y regresó en el tiempo no había estado tan feliz como ahora agarrada de la mano de Harry.

**Espero que les halla gustado, comenten si les gusto o no les gustó, sugerencias tomatasos lo que quieran, **

**Para los que no tienen cuenta: **

**lunita: **hola gracias por comentar, si esa es la intención de hermione querer salvarlo ya veremos como lo hace.

**hher: **aqui esta el nuevo capitulo jejeje espero que te guste

**manzana: **si lo de los celos me gusta mucho, hacen las cosas mas divertidas en mi opinión, espero no haber tardado tanto como querías en subir este capitulo.

**dex120: **jaja gracias por comentar, si los viajes de tiempo me gustan mucho, hay uno de esta pareja que empece a leer que se llama una segunda oportunidad si puedes pásate a leerlo esta muy buena es de alessandra. 12

atte mayura karin


End file.
